That's For Everything Else
by Catnip-Packet
Summary: Astrid is usually the one to punch and then kiss Hiccup when he messes up. This time, Hiccup decides to take the lead. Fluffy because I know y'all love fluff...


**I had a pretty good feeling about this one. I'm not sure if it's the most original, but I thought I'd put it out here anyway because it's one of the best ideas I've ever had! Slightly fluffy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"When you are," replied Astrid.

Toothless spread his great blue wings and took off into the night sky.

Astrid's Deadly Nadder wasn't feeling up to snuff that night, so the only thing to do was to share Toothless. Astrid remembered how exhilarated she'd felt when she had her first ride on Toothless and laughed out loud as she and Hiccup soared higher and higher. Riding on her Nadder was fun, but riding on Toothless was amazing. He was faster, smoother, and friendlier.

And, of course, he always had Hiccup with him.

That was a definite plus.

"Astrid?" Hiccup's voice cut into her thoughts. She blinked a few times. "Hmm?"

"Ever try skydiving?" Hiccup asked, turning to smile wryly at her. "Accidental falls excepted."

Astrid shook her head. "When would I ever have had time for skydiving?"

"You have it now," said Hiccup. "We have it now." He smiled again. "Do you want to try?"

Astrid looked uncertain. "Do you have a cord?"

"We don't need one," said Hiccup. "Toothless will catch us. Right, buddy?" He patted Toothless's head. Toothless grinned and let out a happy dragon roar that was a definite yes.

Astrid smiled nervously. "Um, okay then. You first."

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah right. You're the daring one." He leaned down against Toothless's back and moved his foot on the stirrups. "Go, buddy!" Toothless suddenly dove and then pulled up sharply, knocking Astrid off his back and sending her tumbling through the sky. Astrid gasped as she felt herself falling, and then she screamed, "HICCUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Toothless was suddenly under her again, and Astrid was lying on the dragon's back as Hiccup snickered in front of her. Astrid's face turned slightly red. "Laugh all you want," she said to herself. "You're going next." And before he could react, Hiccup's feet weren't in the stirrups anymore, and he was tipping over the side of his dragon's back as Astrid took control of the reins. "HEEEEEEEEY!" Hiccup cried as he went tumbling out of control toward the ground. Astrid swerved underneath him and quickly scooted to the back of Toothless to make some landing space for her friend. Hiccup landed right in front of her and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck as he struggled to find the stirrups again. Astrid was laughing behind him. Hiccup slowly let go of Toothless's neck, careful to keep his body low so Astrid wouldn't see. Then, without warning, Toothless dove again, and Astrid was once again freefalling.

But this time, she didn't land behind Hiccup, she landed right in his arms.

Astrid hadn't really planned on her landing space. She just grasped onto anything she could find to keep from falling off again when she landed. It was just a coincidence that Toothless had positioned himself so that Hiccup was right below her when she fell, right? But then Hiccup was the one steering, wasn't he? The tough part of Astrid was telling her to elbow him in the ribs and push him off the dragon again. But the other part of her, the part that had only recently revealed itself, was telling her otherwise. And Hiccup wasn't exactly pushing her away, either. He was trying to make it look like it was an accident, but Astrid knew that he had planned for this to happen. She could see it in his eyes. And he could see in hers that she didn't want the moment to end.

But neither of them saw that Toothless was about to crash until it was too late.

SPLASH!

Astrid was knocked out of Hiccup's arms as Toothless hit the water below them. His wings had been open, which meant that they didn't go that deep underwater, but all the same, it took a while before their heads broke the surface again. Hiccup and Astrid scrambled back on Toothless's back, and the dragon clumsily took flight from the water and sailed back into the sky.

The ride back was in silence, which was broken ever so often with the occasional sniff or sneeze. Toothless flew until he had reached the forest where he and Hiccup had first met, and did a barrel roll over the lake, dislodging both Astrid and Hiccup, before gliding to the dry grass by the lakeside and shaking himself off. Astrid and Hiccup hit the water for the second time that night and paddled, gasping, to the shallow end of the lake, where they could stand in knee-deep water.

Astrid spit water out of her mouth and wrung out her braid as Hiccup took off his furry vest and shook the water out. "Nice. Weren't you supposed to be steering?" She looked at him with a fondly exasperated look on her face.

It was at that moment that Hiccup had one of the most stupid ideas of his entire life. If it turned out well, his life would probably be perfect. And if it didn't, Astrid would probably never speak to him for the rest of his life. But Hiccup being Hiccup, he did it anyway.

He drew back his arm and lightly punched Astrid's shoulder.

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise, and her hand flew to her shoulder where Hiccup's fist had connected with her skin. It hadn't hurt at all, but it was mere shock that had drawn her hand to her arm. She wasn't used to Hiccup punching her, especially not playfully. Oh sure, she wouldn't bat an eyelash if she was suddenly lifted out of the air by Toothless, or maybe even if he pushed her off his dragon for some impromptu skydiving, but this?

She had to ask.

"What was that for?" Astrid asked, trying to sound indignant. Her voice betrayed her, and she merely sounded surprised.

"That was for distracting me and making us fall," Hiccup said with a derisive smile. As his green eyes stared into Astrid's blue ones, he waded through the water until he was only a foot away from her. His green eyes and her blue ones met for a split second before Hiccup summoned every ounce of confidence he had,

leaned forward,

and gently pressed his lips against Astrid's.

Astrid's eyes opened wide in surprise as Hiccup's lips came into contact with hers. She could have predicted this would happen—what had always followed that friendly punch?—but coming from Hiccup, it was different. Instead of the sure feeling she usually had when she kissed him, she felt slightly nervous, like if she leaned forward too much he would get scared and pull away. Hiccup was almost careful when he kissed her, not full of confidence like all of Astrid's daydreams about her first kiss.

Not that she ever daydreamed about kissing, but still.

And she had to admit she preferred this shyness much more.

When Astrid felt Hiccup pulling away she slowly opened her eyes to look into his. Hiccup was holding her hands in his—he must have found them sometime as they kissed—scanning her face searchingly, looking the slightest bit anxious. Astrid could only look at him. No words came to her until almost a full minute after. "What was that for?" she asked, trying to move her lips as little as possible so as not to disturb the lingering ghost of the kiss.

"You don't know?" Hiccup asked, squeezing her hands. "That was for everything else."

Toothless looked up from his position at the lakeside to gaze over at his best friend, still standing in the still waters of the lake. He didn't seem bothered by the water, even though it was a cool night, because the girl was with him. Why, Toothless thought to himself, did humans do that when they really liked each other? Dragons didn't do that. It made no sense at all. He went back to shaking the leftover water off himself. Well, the humans seemed to like it. They weren't moving away. They were pulling closer.

Humans are so weird.

* * *

**Short and sweet. I think. Not the best ending, I know, I'm kinda hopeless with endings. But if you liked, it, then who cares? Please give me good reviews, if you give me any at all!**


End file.
